


The IT Guy

by MRei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, No Romance, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRei/pseuds/MRei
Summary: Derek goes for a job interview at Stiles' and Lydia's company. Will he be scared away or not??Where Stiles is an absolute shit to see what kind of character Derek has.Summary sucks, but just as the story don't judge the book by its cover.
Kudos: 10





	The IT Guy

Derek Hale was nervous for his interview. He heard that Brainiacs Inc was one of the best corporations of the western hemisphere and they are way ahead of their competition. He had looked up the company on the internet but he only found out that one M. Stilinski and one miss. L. Martin were the owners. He searched for pictures to know who his potential interviewers were but he only found pictures of miss Martin.

He found the building, located next to the sheriff’s station. He wasn’t all intimidated when several deputies looked up when he parked his car and got out. He absolutely wasn’t. He hadn’t felt this scrutinized in ages. He adjusted his suit, took a deep breath and entered the building.

He walked into a grand hall with the reception on his right and a waiting area with a coffee table and comfortable couch, by the looks of it, to his left. The hall was made of glass and people could easily see in. Behind the reception was a locked off room.

Derek looked around to find the receptionist and found a young man wearing a beany and thick dark framed glasses sitting at the desk. Before he could introduce himself the boy started speaking.

“Yo, man. Welcome to Brainiacs Inc. State your business.”

Derek is stunned that such an attitude is allowed for a receptionist. The boy is leaning back with his feet on the desk and obscenely sucking a lollipop. Derek doesn’t let the attitude of this young man irritate him and says politely: “Good afternoon. I am Derek Hale. I have an interview with miss Martin and mister McCall.”

Stiles takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a big pop. It was a noise suited for a porn movie.

“Ah. So you’re the hot shot they wanna hire. Cool man. My name is Stuart BTW. The owner lets me fill in as receptionist once in a while. Usually Catwoman is on the job but she has “important stuff” to do.” Stiles says in a mocking voice. “Yo Catwoman. Can you bring out some coffee for the man. Sorry I would get it for you but I am not allowed to go near the coffee machine. You see I am a bit accident prone. So it wasn’t my fault that the machine broke. And we didn’t had any coffee for a week. We had to go next door to the police station to get some. Have you ever drank police station coffee. Man, that stuff is filth. Really. Anyhow. You’re cute. Are you seeing anyone? Wanna go for drink after your interview. I am free you know.”

Derek is starting to feel awkward with how Stuart is towards him. He doesn’t think that Stuart is the best possible way to represent such an esteemed company. He really doesn’t understand why such an openly shameless person is the face of the company.

“Stuart would you be so kind as to inform miss Martin and mister McCall that I am here. And I don’t want to go on any date.”

Derek takes a seat on the couch and tries to stay calm even though Stuart is leaning over the desk now to stare at Derek.

“Pft. Relax man. Scotty and Red will be down when it is time. So tell me a bit about yourself.”

Before Derek can answer a blonde bombshell with a cleavage of which Pamela Anderson would be jealous enters the hall and presents him his coffee. Derek gets a clear view off her breasts. And by golly they are a thing of beauty. He tries not to look at them but man he is only human. And even when he prefers men over women this sight does things to him.

“Here you go Sweetums. One coffee. Just relax. Stuart over there is all bark but no bite. And if you don’t fancy men I am available.” Erica mimics biting him and blows him a kiss before turning around as to leave for the office behind the reception.

Derek doesn’t see Erica winking at Stiles and giving him the okay.

Before she closes the door she says to Stuart. “Batman. ETA 5 min.”

Stiles acknowledges the remark with a nod and continues pestering Derek.

“So dude. What makes you interested in this company in this shit hole of a town. I mean there is absolutely nothing to do here. The most entertaining we have is the bowling alley when they have disco night. Why would you move from San Francisco to here? San Fran is happening.”

Derek still feeling the effects of seeing Erica’s rack is adjusting his pants as to sit more comfortable.

“Stuart. Not to be impolite but don’t call me dude. You could take some pride in the company you’re working for. I mean from what I have read Brainiacs Inc takes care of its employees. It is a tight group, almost like a family. They are also in the top of their field if not the top. Working here would mean so much to me. I mean the stuff that you guys do. I could learn so much. But I surely hope that I don’t ever have to deal with the likes of you. No offense. Because you could use a lesson on how to interact with people.”

Derek has barely finished speaking when Scott McCall the HR-manager of the company is coming from the back.

“Good afternoon mister Hale. Would you please follow me to the conference room where we will be meeting miss Martin for your interview.”

The door closes behind Derek and Scott when Erica enters the lobby to take her position again.

“Erica. Thanks again for letting me invade your space.”

“Anytime Batman. Besides it was quite fun seeing him squirm.”

“It was wasn’t it. Erica could you please cover the girls up a bit. I know he got the standard treatment for an applicant but they are kinda distracting.”

Erica salutes Stiles. “Will do. Boss. And your coffee is in the back room. What do you think Derek will do in the conference? Will he tell on us?”

“I think so. Hopefully. I won’t hold it against him.”

Stiles takes his phone and calls Red. “And?” “Lyds. It is a go for me. He told me off for being rude and that I should take more pride in the company. I have seen his work already and have had Danny verify that it was indeed his work. If you say it is okay he is hired as far as I am concerned. He is good under stress. All the deputies checked him out while he was getting out of the car. Parrish apped me. He sends his love by the way.”

“Hon. I gotta go. They’re here. I will call you when I am certain.” After he hummed his acknowledgement he hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile upstairs Derek meets the illustrious miss Martin. “Good afternoon mister Hale. Please take a seat. I am miss Martin the CFO of this company and the man who escorted you up is Scott McCall the HR Manager. Mr. Stilinski, the co-owner, might join us later. But for now let’s get started.”

Lydia adjusts her skirt and sits down. She crosses her legs while opening the folder containing Derek’s resume.

“Mr Hale. Do you mind if I say Derek?”

Derek shakes his head.

“Okay. Derek. We have seen your work and verified that it indeed was your work. And we must say we are impressed with your work. You have met a few off our staff. What do you think so far?”

Derek expected a lot of questions but not this one and not this early in the interview. Derek wants this job but if he is too honest it might work against him and if he is not honest it might work against him as well. He is royally fucked and not in the good way. He was prepared for all sorts of questions, but not this one. He is starting to sweat more because he honestly doesn’t know what to do.

“Uhm. I don’t know what to say miss Martin. I am in a bit of a bind. If I am honest I would say that the people at the reception could need a course in hospitality and sexual harassment. But the others I have met seem to be nice people. And I would love working with them and learning from them and teaching them.”

“Okay. What would you do if you were in our position with the receptionists?”

“Honestly. I would probably fire them for their behaviour.”

“What would you say if mr Stilinski asked Stuart and Erica to behave that way to see how you would react to the situation.”

“Why? Why would he do that?’

Derek sees Lydia nod to someone outside the conference room and a person enters.

“Good afternoon mr Hale. You know me as Stuart but my actual name is Stiles Stilinski, one of the owners of Brianiacs Inc. And to answer your question. We have hired great people on paper before but their behaviour was seriously appalling. We had to get a restraining order against one of our former employees because he was stalking our head of security, miss Argent. That is why we are very private with pictures of our employees. Miss Martin over here is the only public figure of the company and that is only because she won that argument that we needed at least one public figure. For the record. Miss Reyes, Erica our receptionist does tend to wear her shirts that low, but only in private. At the office she is strictly professional. And she only did what she did because we asked her to. Would you have been a creep her husband would have been here in no time and you would have spent at least the night next door. And I would say I am normally not like that but these fine people would be telling you that that would be a lie. The asking you out though is not really my thing. We are a family here. We all know each other from high school and we look out for each other. To hurt one of us is to hurt all of us.”

Derek is stunned. He expected a lot but not this. “Wow…. Don’t know what to say. I mean it is a dick move to deceive people like that but I get it. I was stalked and harassed during college. But what do you expect from me now?”

Lydia takes over from Stiles. “Derek, we have seen you turn away from Erica. You have turned down Stiles over here gently and that tells us what kind of person you are. We know your work skills, we know you don’t have a criminal record. And if you’d like we would like to offer you the position.”

Even though Derek was torn about the situation he knew that he couldn’t pass up this once in a life time opportunity. From the interactions he saw they were truly a family. The way they spoke, the way they looked and the way they cared.

“Before I make a decision. Can I ask you some questions?” All three of them nod.

“First. How did you get the deputies to look out the window at the same time? I mean I have never been under more scrutiny than that? Secondly. With whom would I be working. Because no offence but Stuart is a dick?”

Both Scott and Lydia looked at Stiles as for him to answer.

“Derek, you’d be working with Danny, our other IT specialist. I would be your direct supervisor but only on paper. I am more of a hands-on guy so I would be working with you on a daily basis. And in my work I might be chaotic but professional. As for all the deputies. That is the bonus of being the sheriffs kid and two of our own are dating deputies.”

“Would it be possible to meet the rest of my co-workers?” The Brainiacs look at each other and nod. Scott walks over to an intercom system. “Code Pink in the conference room.”

Derek mimics the words while looking questionable at Stiles.

“Code Pink is our code for all of us to assembly at the designated area.”

Within a few minutes all their employees are entering the conference room.

“Erica, who is at the reception?” “Tara is covering for me. And Jordan is covering for her. But I only have 15 minutes.”

Erica walks over to Derek and pinches his butt. “Hey hotstuff. Sorry for my behaviour earlier. Normally I am less of a cougar. I am already taken. My honey works next door.”

“ERICA. What have I told you. No pinching peoples butt, unless it is your honey.”

Erica looks sincerely apologetic.

“But have you seen his butt, Lyds?!”

“ERICA. Please. Tone it down.” Lydia gives an apologetic smile to Derek.

“Derek, I do apologise for Erica’s current behaviour. She is harmless but when she sees a butt she has to pinch it. Especially a nice one. We have tried to get her to stop but that hasn’t worked so far.”

“So if I would take this job I would only have to worry about being pinched by Catwoman over there?”

All the people in the room collectively say yes. Erica looks sheepishly at the floor, her ears having gone pink at the reaction from her friends.

Derek talks to some of the people. After a few minutes he feels like he can belong there. It feels indeed like family.

“Miss Martin, Mr Stilinski. I would gladly accept your job offer.”

Stiles goes to a closet a gets the champagne. After popping the bottle and giving everybody a glass cheers erupt in the room.


End file.
